Compte commun
by mangafana
Summary: Une décision doit être prise pour le bien de leur collocation. Et bizarrement, c'est Sherlock qui en a l'idée ... Slash/yaoï établi entre John et Sherlock. One-shot.


Titre : Compte commun

Auteur : mangafana

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sherlock était installé sur le canapé, étendu de tout son long dans son inénarrable robe de chambre bleu roi. Il avait ses deux mains sous son menton en un simulacre de prière. John soupira de contentement, assit dans son fauteuil à lire son journal. Certes, son journal datait d'il y a deux jours et certes il pleuvait dehors, mais il était au sec dans son appartement, il avait chaud et bien qu'ils soient entre deux enquêtes, son compagnon ne tirait pas encore dans les murs et semblait être absorbé par quelque chose.

Ses yeux se levèrent deux secondes de son journal pour s'assurer que Sherlock était toujours tranquille puis, voyant que c'était le cas, John retourna à son article avec un nouveau soupir de bien-être. L'ancien soldat pensa quelques instants à l'homme en face de lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Sherlock et lui formaient enfin un couple.

Après son retour de chez les morts, Sherlock et lui avaient repris une colocation tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Pendant l'absence du détective consultant, John avait bien été obligé de s'avouer ses sentiments pour l'autre homme et il l'avait vu revenir avec la plus grande joie.

Honnête comme il l'était, il n'avait pas attendu plus d'un mois après le retour de son ami pour lui faire part de son amour pour lui. Évidemment, Sherlock lui avait répondu qu'il ne vivait que pour son travail, mais le plus jeune n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui et ne lui avait pas demandé de déménager alors John avait profité de ce statuquo et avait passé le plus de temps possible avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais bon, il était un homme et il avait des besoins et même s'il s'était contenté de sa main droite pendant toute la prétendue mort de la personne qu'il aimait, maintenant que celui-ci était revenu et qu'il lui avait dit ne pas être intéressé, John s'était octroyé le droit de voir d'autres personnes. Il avait alors enchaîné les rencards et les flirts d'un soir. Bizarrement, seulement avec des femmes. Il semblerait que Sherlock soit le seul homme pour qui John avait un faible.

Donc John était sorti, souvent, avec de nombreuses femmes et Sherlock n'avait jamais rien dit, enfin sauf ses commentaires habituels désagréables sur ce qu'il avait déduit.

Et puis un jour, John avait rencontré une certaine Mary. Une femme blonde aux cheveux courts et au caractère bien trempé. Elle lui avait plu et ils étaient sortis ensemble … plusieurs fois … Il envisageait même les choses sérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre d'un rendez-vous, un soir, et qu'il ait une discussion avec Sherlock :

-Tu l'aimes bien, cette Mary …

-C'est vrai, elle est gentille, belle et intéressante. Tout pour plaire.

-Moi je ne l'aime pas.

-Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec, donc ça à peu d'importance …

-Je ne veux plus que tu la revois.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'était indigné John. Et en quel honneur tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres sur mes affaires sentimentales ?

-Tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi.

-C'est vrai mais tu ne me retournes pas mes sentiments et je n'ai pas envi de finir ma vie seul, donc …

-Et si je répondais à tes sentiments ?

Là, le cœur de John s'était arrêté de battre dans sa cage thoracique pour venir tambouriner à ses oreilles.

-Hypothétiquement parlant ou tu es sérieux ?

-Je suis sérieux.

-… pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Je ne me suis pas senti menacé par tes autres conquêtes, juste agacé mais je n'aime pas Mary alors je me suis posé des questions et je vous ai imaginé ensemble et je n'ai pas aimé t'imaginer l'embrasser.

-Et tu t'es imaginé m'embrasser ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-ça m'a excité.

John avait alors sorti son téléphone et avait appelé Mary. Rapidement, il avait mit fin à leur relation, un peu brusquement, mais gentiment, puis il s'était tourné vers Sherlock et lui avait dit :

-J'espère que tu es sérieux.

Pour lui répondre et le récompenser, Sherlock avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et avait emprisonné ses lèvres des siennes avant de le guider vers sa chambre.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Sherlock avait été très sérieux sur leur relation et jamais John n'avait été déçu de sa décision.

John fit bien attention de cacher son sourire idiot derrière son journal, parce qu'il savait que Sherlock n'aimait pas le voir sourire comme ça, puis il se racla la gorge et fit de son mieux pour reprendre sa lecture.

-John ?

-Hum ?

-On paye combien, de loyer ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Combien de loyer ?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux choses bassement matérielles ?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu te prendre la tête sur tes comptes hier.

-Oh. Ce n'était quand même pas si flagrant ?

-Tu as passé la soirée à grogner et tu n'as même pas voulu faire l'amour hier soir.

-Si je n'ai pas voulu faire l'amour hier soir c'est parce que tu avais mis un bocal de formol avec un rat en décomposition sur ta table de chevet. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai dormi dans mon ancienne chambre cette nuit.

-Mais c'était une expérience très importante !

-Sherlock, c'était dégoûtant et ça puait. D'ailleurs, je ne retournerai pas dans cette chambre tant que l'odeur y sera encore, tiens-toi le pour dit ! Dit fermement John en agitant son doigt comme un parent faisant la leçon à son enfant.

-Alors, ce loyer ?

-Nous payons 600£ chacun, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Oh … c'est horriblement cher !

-Non, pas vraiment. Mme Hudson nous fait un vrai prix d'ami. Pour un T3 comme le nôtre, aussi bien situé, c'est à peu près le double, normalement.

-Hum … et pour les courses ?

-Et bien ?

-Combien payes-tu ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses, tout à coup ?

-Je viens de réaliser que nous habitons ensemble depuis 3 ans et que je n'ai jamais fait les courses.

-Oui, ça je sais … et ?

-Et … ce n'est pas normal.

-à qui le dis-tu …

-Je pense que nous devrions avoir un compte commun.

-Pardon ?

-Un compte commun.

-Comme les couples mariés ? Demanda presque horrifié John.

Bizarrement, même si John était très à l'aise avec leur relation, depuis qu'il était avec Sherlock, il avait abandonné toute idée de mariage. Pourtant, au Royaume-Unis, le mariage homosexuel était accepté. Mais John avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition britannique et pour lui, un mariage ne se concevait que si une robe blanche était portée … par une femme …

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais ça serai beaucoup plus pratique. Nous garderions nos comptes individuels et nous ferions juste un transfert mensuel du montant du loyer et des courses. De plus, cela nous éviterai de faire deux virement à Mme Hudson. Alors, ces courses ?

-à peu près 300 par mois.

-Pour nous deux, donc si nous mettons chacun 200 tous les mois, cela nous permettrait d'avoir une réserve pour les dépenses inattendues.

-Moui …

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est pourtant la solution la plus logique. Dit Sherlock en feignant l'innocence.

-Si, si, c'est très logique, et plus pratique. Et ça m'éviterai de devoir t'emprunter ta carte quand je suis à sec. Ce qui n'arriverait pas si tu payais ta part des courses. Mais attends, comment je sais que tu vas alimenter le compte régulièrement ?

-Je vais demander un virement permanent et tu sais que je l'oublierai dès que ça sera fait. Ou sinon, tu peux enfin accepter de garder ma carte constamment sur toi et tout payer avec, tu sais que j'ai les moyens.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas une femme entretenue ! D'accord pour le compte commun. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

-J'envoie un message à Mycroft, ça sera fait demain et tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien.

-Merci chéri, c'est très gentil d'y penser. Dit John en se levant pour aller faire du thé. Sur le chemin, il se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock et parti vers la cuisine, le cœur plus léger.

Sherlock sorti son portable et envoya un message à Mycroft :

-Comme convenu, mon plan à marché. Active le compte en banque et les virements. Prochaine étape, lui faire accepter le mariage. Renseigne-toi sur les avantages fiscaux à être marié. SH

-Bien joué, John est vraiment trop naïf. Tiens-moi au courant pour la suite du plan. MH

Sherlock jeta son portable sur la table basse puis soupira en regardant John s'activer pour leur faire du thé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer pour avoir John à ses côtés toute sa vie. Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine.

FIN

* * *

Petit one-shot sans prétention.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Reviewvez si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, gardez-le pour vous.

Mangafana


End file.
